Tricking the Neighbours
by DeanSamCasWinchester
Summary: AU in which Gabriel and his room mate Ria pretend to be a couple to keep the neighbours questions at bay. When his new neighbour turns out to be a long haired man called Sam, Gabriel realises that he doesn't want to pretend any more. Sambriel with a touch of Destiel
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck." Gabriel swore as another t-shirt came falling out the window, followed by one of his books he actually had to avoid. From the bedroom window, his ex-girlfriend Ria was chucking things out of her draws, finding all his things while ranting.

"How could you? I loved you and you fucking try it on with my friend. You are a little piece of shit, Gabriel and I hope you burn in hell." She threw yet another stack of books from the room, "Burn in hell!" She shrieked, cursing more and more as she frantically shoved things from the window. Gabriel chuckles as he packs his things, few by few, into the car. Like he'd ever be interested in her friend.

"Little shit, you hear me. Motherfucker. " Her bright ginger hair flared out of the window as she panted, enjoying it as such as he was. Struggling not to laugh. They'd broken up six times now, in each neighbourhood they'd lived in. Truthfully, they weren't even together but just close roommates. Some people knew this but playing tricks on all the neighbours was so much funnier. Ria was studying drama at University, had a soft spot for the arts and always had a paintbrush or script in her hand or tap shoes on her feet. They'd moved around because she got gigs everywhere, all over the country. She'd just been promoted to dance on a massive stage, somewhere near Nebraska.

The neighbours were all watching out their windows, pleasuring themselves by watching the screaming hits that Ria was tremendously enjoying. Gabe was annoyed she's started throwing out his books, as an author they were as important to him as his computer, which he'd already packed into the car encase she decided to chuck that out as well.

Neither could quite fathom why pretended to be a couple was so much fun, tricking the annoying people who pried on their personal lives despite them being there for a few weeks. Never polite to them, they just asked and wanted `to know what they were, not who they were. They were the little know-it-alls so they lied to them and had a laugh while doing it. Usually they're fights were loud, destructive and held late at night. It was always awesome. Gabriel finished the whole thing off by screaming he loved her, before loading the final bag into his car and driving away, swerving off onto the next road with a loud shriek from the tires.

Gabriel loved to travel and he loved to travel with Ria, but that meant having to live with her drama as well. Moving around every few weeks or months meant he had few friends, he'd never held a relationship for more than a couple of weeks and he'd never lived in a proper home that wasn't his Dad's. Not that he liked his Dad much anyway. He'd gotten out of the hell the minute he turned 18 and never looked back. He kept in touch, sure, but mostly through emails and forgotten voice mails. His brothers were mostly busy with work and girlfriends and had little time for their troublesome brother. The only one he made an effort to visit and see was the youngest brother Castiel, who lived up North and was studying in University for medicine to become a doctor. He'd been at his course for almost five years now and was extremely excited to have to apply to hospitals to work in.

Gabriel turned left at the next traffic lights, speeding along the empty roads a little more than he should. With little idea where he is heading, he turns on his stupid satnav, attached to the front of the car, pressing the buttons violently as the machine fumbles around to find the location. Is it really that hard to spot a road? He sighs, peering around to see if there's a shop he can stop at to find directions. Nothing.

The next morning, Gabriel's back is aching from sleeping in his car but has eventually found the right town but not the right flat they were renting. Heck, Ria is only heading out today and she'll probably get there before him. He yawns as he parks in some car park, ready to grab some dinner before heading back out again. There's a cute looking diner with plenty of free tables since it's still early, sitting down and opening his note pad- ready to be typed up on his laptop when he gets back- he starts to jot down new ideas for a novel.

He's actually not a bad writer, selling enough books for him to not need a second job but not enough to get famous. His books are mostly fantasy ones about angels and demons, hit the web pretty hard last year as he released the first in a series. People occasionally took over the phone interviews from him but he'd never wanted to do a public appearance or signing. Writing and travelling around took up enough of his time, he didn't want to settle down and have people know who he was.

The server, a sweet brunette with gorgeous blue eyes, places a plate of pancakes with plenty of sugar and syrup on them down on the table. He smiles a thanks before leaving them to cool down, noting a few idea of his main character, a young girl with an ordinary life who stumbles upon the world of angels and demons, only to be possessed at the end of the first book by an evil demon. It's a plot full of twist, only three characters lived in the last book and the fans went crazy when they released the first chapter of the second boo, showing that one of those died almost immediately.

Gabriel is pulled out of the fantasy when a husky voice comes from next to him, "Your pancakes will be getting cold." He looks up, expecting the server again but his eyes land on long locks of beautiful brown hair and even browner eyes he could swear shone brighter than his white set of teeth. He was taller than almost anyone Gabriel had ever seen, at least six three or four but stood with his shoulders rolled forward and his hands in his pockets, as if that would make him any smaller.

Gabriel grins, "I'm sure you're hot enough to keep them warm for me." Then winks dramatically before leaning back in the booth.

"Mind if I join you?" The man asks timidly, shrugging behind him at the now filler diner, "It's pretty crowded."

"Feel free, Kiddo." Gabriel gestures to the empty side, flipping over his notepad and placing it next to his hand on the table. He moves his pancakes to the middle of the table, throwing the guy a fork.

"Feel free to dig in. After all, they're getting cold." He jokes, picking up a forkful and enjoying a sugar treat. Okay, a sugar breakfast treat. Okay, just breakfast. Gabriel didn't have just one sweet tooth, all his teeth were sweet teeth. Sam had a tiny piece before placing down his fork.

"Not a sugary type then?" Gabriel said, a little disappointed. Man would he like to lick whippy cream of that stomach. Through the tight t-shirt he's wearing, he can see the ridges of his muscles from across the table.

"More the healthy foods are taking over my life. My ex didn't eat foods like this, liked the salad and health options."

"Ex?"

"Yeah. Broke up about a year ago. Wasn't working out for us, things got too seriously too quickly. We split up on good enough terms though." He said then laughed, "I'm Sam, by the way."

Gabriel chuckled as well, holding out his hand to shake, "Gabriel."

"Are you new Gabriel? I haven't seen you here before."

"Arrived last night. Had to sleep in my car mind. Can't find my living quarters. You don't happen to know where The Primary Estate is, do you?"

Sam grinned, this time the smile lighting up his whole face. His eyes shone and Gabriel smiled back, a crooked cocky smile. "I live there." Sam filled him in on the joke just as Gabriel and Sam finished the last of the pancakes. Or more, Gabriel had.

They ate breakfast together, Gabriel ordering a second helping of pancakes with chocolate sauce this time and Sam choosing some healthy smoothie with some weird type of bread too. It looked about as bad as it sounded and Sam ate a little of it before grimacing, taking a sip of his coffee quickly to drown the horrible taste. Not pleasant then. Sam is just out of University, having studied the world history and Gabriel told him he was a writer but offered no specifics. Best to leave that part out encase Sam recognised the name and put two and two together.

Sam offered to show Gabriel where their apartment is and thankfully, Gabriel accepts the offer. Wanting to spend more time with Sam and get a good night sleep. They both offer to pay but Gabriel wins, guiding Sam out to his car and climbing in the driver's seat. They turn out to be only a few short blocks away, a long line of windows surrounded by multi-coloured bricks. Nice.

When reaching the doors, Sam buzzes himself in and waits for Gabriel to find his key in one of his many pockets. He pulls it out in triumph, just as they heard the call of Gabriel's name coming down the path. Ria, wearing a skimpy shirt and shirt, her ginger hair piled up around her shoulders, draws nearer to the boys and smiles politely.

"Hey Gabe, who's this?" She rests her hand on Gabriel's shoulder, lugging a suitcase behind her.

"This is Sam." Gabriel introduces politely, trying to remove his arm from under Ria's hand but failing. She's as strong as him, just as tall. "Our new neighbour. And Sam, this is Ria. She's my-"

Ria cuts him off by finishing, "His girlfriend." She grabs a handful of his collar to pull him in to kiss her, crushing his lips against his own, pulling him closer at the waist. By the time he manages to push her away and look up, Sam has already gone inside before he even got a chance to explain. Gabriel sighs, someone up there really must hate him.

**Hey, so this is my newest story. It's not going to be extremely long, just a few chapters. There will be more Samdriel next chapter. Please R & R. Thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own supernatural or any of the characters that are included in this story. I just use them as my puppets. **

** Thanks to all you awesome people for following/ reviewing my story, it really does make me smile so much! Like more than any character smiles in the whole 8 seasons of supernatural. You all deserve a very Pie. If you want anything to happen in the story or think I should change anything, feel free to let me know. :)**

Sam practically ran up to his apartment, slamming the door before him and throwing himself at the sofa, clenching one of the stupid pillows that Jess loved so much. She hadn't bothered to take them once she'd left. Stupid, stupid, stupid. Arghh. It took all his confidence to ask the cute man at the opposite booth if he could join him and how stupid he was, thinking that Gabriel was coming on to him. He was just some flirt with a girlfriend. A pretty girlfriend who suited him and adored him by the look of it. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

Honestly, Sam couldn't remember a time in the past year where he'd felt so happy. After Jess left him because he was gay, almost everyday was horrible and the same old routine. It took effort just to wake up in the mornings, some days the didn't even bother to do that much. Sam straightens the pillow back on the couch, checking around the spotless apartment, another new thing. After Sam had realised that he was gay, he'd developed depression, along with ODC which meant everything had to be perfect. All his books were in alphabetical order, his pens lined up in a neat little rows, no picture on the wall looked crooked. Gabriel had a crooked smile but Sam liked that, made him look mischievous.

Sam couldn't help but think that Gabriel was flirting with him, he wasn't making that part up. Gabriel had laughed when he'd told stupid stories, asked the right questions to not pry but seem interested. Even paid for the god-damn breakfast. Hearing the phone ring in the other room, Sam groans but drags himself up, quickly brushing over the sofa to flatten the dent he'd made on the material before answering the phone.

"Hello?" He said in a monotone voice, hoping it wasn't Dad. Anyone but Dad moaning on about his life.

"Hey Sammy," Replied his older brother Dean, "How's it going?"

"Fine. How's you?" Sam replied, twirling his hair between his fingers like he did when nervous. If Dean was calling, something had usually happened or was about to.

"All right, busy at the shop." Dean was a partner at a mechanic firm, fixing up old cars and repairing others. It wasn't well paid or classy but Dean loved it, it was the only thing he ever wanted to do. His partner, Bobby, was nice enough, if a little closed off at first. And a bit too friendly with a shotgun.

"And?"

"And what?"

"You called for a reason."

"Yeah, yeah. Well, me and Bobby have a deal that I get some time off soon. And I was planning on coming down to visit my favourite little bro."

"I'm your only brother."

"And my favourite."

There was silence on the phone while Sam sighed, whenever Dean came down all he did was go out every night and try to hook up with some poor sod. Using Sam's house as a place to crash whenever a motel wasn't good enough. But then again, Sam hadn't seen Dean much since the break up with Jessica and much less invited him over to his apartment. Dean would fuss over him, try to fix him by showing him a 'good' time.

"For how long?" Sam wanted to know.

"Few days tops, I'll crash some place near. Won't ruin your jive."

"I don't have a "Jive", Dean." Sam complained, running his forehead with his fingers. Applying pressure to the sides and closing his eyes to get rid of the headache that was throbbing in his head. Could he really miss another day of work? He worked at the local museum, giving lectures and tours when they needed him but mostly identifying artefacts and logging them in. He'd been recently working on translating a Latin pot, filling in the occasionally gaps but that had been figured out two days ago and he hadn't gotten anything new since. Maybe he could call in late, family drama or something. His boss knew about his depression and health issues but presumed it was a thing of the past. Mostly it was.

"Okay Sammy, I'll pop around next week sometime. Probably on Saturday or Sunday. Call you with more details. See ya." Sam hung up the phone quickly, grabbing some pain relief tablets from the cupboard, third self down and downed two of them, followed by a glass of water. He curled up on top of his bed, not bothering with the covers and soon fell asleep.

Gabriel was upset with Ria but she didn't notice, too busy coming up with some elaborate plot line of their latest life. Starring Gabriel Milton and Ria Woods.

"Maybe, this time, we don't do the whole girlfriend and boyfriend thing." He suggested as she began to throw their bag into a corner, not bothering to sort them out or open them. Gabriel was too tired to unpack anything more than blankets and sheets to fix up his bed, throwing on one of his pillows to sleep on.

"No way! We've already started now. I was thinking you could be an artist this time, struggling for a new muse. That's how we met five years ago, thinking of getting married and all. I was your model, nude model if you like and you thought I was too beautiful to resist. Then a year later we moved in with one another, already madly in love. We've been together ever since and this is our new home. I'm a model in the town over and you're jealous that other men get to see me naked. Because I'm yours and-"

"Ria!" Gabriel shouted, getting bored of her ramblings, "Shut the fuck up for a minute, okay? I don't want to do this any more. I'm bloody done."

"But we always do it. Why stop now?" She looked offended, her blue eyes wide and frowning. Paused in mid action. She's such a drama queen, nothing can ever be simple.

"Because I'm bored of pretending. We lie to our friends and anyone within earshot, Ria. You're fine, you actually have relationships. I don't because if I try, you tell them I'm your girlfriend!"

"Well tell me when you find a girl you like and I'll stop."

Gabriel froze on the stop, trying to pull the sheets onto his blanket. "Girl?"

She nods, aware of his sudden mood change. He turns to her, frowning slightly as he steps closer.

"Ria. You do know I'm gay right?" Gabriel opened up his hands, as if to soften the blow.

"No you're not." Ria immediately replies, raising her eyebrows. "Are you sure?" She adds, suspiciously.

"Pretty god damn sure, otherwise I've done some weird shit with some boys."

"Wow."

"This isn't news Ria, I thought you knew."

"No, I just assumed..."

"Assumed?"

"Doesn't matter. So that guy, Saul?"

"Sam." He corrects immediately.

"He was hot."

"Yeah."

"And you wanted to hook up with him?"

"Yeah."

"And you really are gay?"

"Yeah."

"And you liked him?"

"Yeah."

"And, shit, I fucked up. Didn't I?"

"Yeah."

There was a mute moment, where neither of them wanted to speak.

"We'll stop then. You can get Sam?" The higher end suggesting a question.

"I think I screwed up too much. Bit hard to explain why some chick shoved her tongue down my throat."

Gabriel decided a walk might clear his head and when that didn't help, he decided to order in some food to their new apartment even if it was only three in the afternoon. When he got back, holding onto the massive bag of pizza and chips with way too much garlic bread because he loved it so much, the apartment was still. He called out Ria's name, only to receive no reply. He dumped the stuff onto the old kitchen table, spotting a small piece of paper. A note from Ria. She knew Gabriel wouldn't have his phone on him, he hated the damn thing.

It read:

**Gabe,**

**Sorry to rush off like this but had to go and audition a few states over. Could be my big break! Part in a movie, would even make cinemas. Had to get there ASAP. Unpack if you like but I don't know if I'll be staying there long if I get the part. Already called and quit my job. Shouldn't be gone more than a few days. Wish me luck, call me when you get a spare moment! **

**Lots of love, Ria XXX**

Gabriel sighs, of course Ria would run off at the first sign of a better part. She wanted to make it big and wouldn't let a small thing like Gabriel stop her. Work came first, then everything else. He was used to it but didn't like being stuck in some bizarre town on his own. He sat down, turning his music right down as he nibbled at his pizza half-heatedly, finally deciding to get some writing done. He was in the middle of a bloody battle, the two new characters out of six he'd introduced dying painfully for the sake of the girl. This included her new love interest. When he started to get writer's block, trying to decide how he should end the fight, he decided to go get something sweet to munch on while he was busy.

Heading out to the nearby shops, he was pissed off to see that Ria had taken their shared car. Of course she had needed it but Gabriel was frustrated that she'd just deserted him. He would never do that to anyone, let alone his best friend. Part of him wanders if she's mad at him for being gay, he'd made it clear a few times. Dropped easy signs, telling her what celebrities he found hot when they were kids, most of them were men. He'd made it very clear that he'd never wanted a girlfriend when she'd tried to set him up with her friends and she hadn't even realised. He'd never so much as brought a girl home. Sure, he never said the words but who does that? Oh yeah, little note, I like manly sex with double with men and no women.

As he wanders around the store, he picks out a few things he'll need for the next few days. Milk, sugar, an abundance of chocolate, coffee, bread and other essential including whippy cream for hot chocolate, candy and sherbet which he was fond of. Gabriel was lucky to not be too fat when he spent most of his time tied to a laptop while he ate sugar and fats. Not that that would stop him.

As he left the shop, Gabriel realised that he'd not brought any cookies, which were his favourite along side most others foods, only cookie dough but the bags were heavy and he decided it could wait one night. Or not. By the time he got back, he craved cookies and wasn't about to go back to the nearest store which was like half an hour walk away just for cookies. So he took the cookie dough out the bag and looked up how to make them online. They seemed easy enough but Gabriel wasn't much of a baker. He preferred the microwave and ready meals or snacking, cooking took up too much of his time.

However he really did want some damn cookies, it had to be simple right? Kids made cookies for their parents, he could make cookies. His brothers and him were not allowed in the kitchen back home, they had two cooks to create their meals, along with like 30 other workers that worked around their house. The cleaners changed every other weeks, they had so many rooms that they must have had 5 to 10 cleaners alone. Boy, they were the typical posh snobs that Gabriel had grown up to hate. He wanted to make his own money, not rely on the family's.

Castiel was the same, he'd never taken a cent from their parents after he'd left, struggling to cope with all the tuitions on his own for his course. It was expensive but once he was a doctor he'd be raking it in enough to pay them all and some. Gabriel was pleased that Castiel would never be forced to move back home. Unlike Michael -his second oldest brother- who seemed content to remain at home for the remainder of his life. Lucifer was just as bad, visiting every few days and staying the night despite having a gigantic house himself with an irritating wife and three spoilt brats. Gabriel may be their uncle but he couldn't stand Lucifer's children. Two twins called Crowley and Lilith who liked setting fires and starting fights and another devious little girl called Ruby who demanding attention by breaking everything she came across.

Gabriel squeezed out the mixture onto a tray, following the instructions and turned on the oven. Fire blared from the bottom, blue and starting to heat up the oven. Gabriel decided to take a shower, setting the timer for the cookies and stripping off. He was singing loudly in the shower when a blaring alarm started to sound. Shit! A smoke alarm! He threw himself out the shower, grabbed a spare towel that was crumbled from packing and rushed into the kitchen, only to see that thick grey smoke was pouring out of the oven.

"Shit!" He cursed, turning off the oven and shoving opening the window to divert the smoke away from his face. He picked up a book and was flapping it about wildly to get ride of the smoke from the smoke detector- which now he knew worked- when he heard a pounding at the door. Shit, someone must have called 911. Gabriel placed the book down, coughing a little to clear his throat, at least the worst of the smoke had gone. He fiddled with the door and pulled it open.

"Sorry! No fi-" He's cut off by the brown puppy eyes, filled with concern, of Sam. His eyes look down, Gabriel remembers he's only wearing a towel, which has fallen a little low on his hips, exposing a large amount of his stomach. Self-consciously, he pulls the towel up, licking his dry lips and wishing he knew what to say.

"What the hell are you doing?" Sam asks, peering around to spot where the smoke seems to be appearing from.

"Um... having one hell of a cigarette?" Gabriel jokes, shrugging his shoulder innocently at Sam who glares at him, "Okay, I was trying to bake but left the cookies in a little long. My mistake."

The smoke detector finally switches off and Sam gently nudges past the half naked Gabriel to see the damage he's caused. In one bloody day. Gabriel gets a good look at him, his hair is stuck up in weird angle on the back of his head, his clothes are the same ones from earlier but crumbled and Sam's eyes are darker than before.

"Sorry, I didn't wake you up, did I?" Gabriel apologises, almost meaning it. The tasselled haired Sam, eyes darkened from waking up so abruptly makes him look dead sexy. The browns of his eyes looking almost black in the light. Gabriel imagines how it must feel to wake himself, with his eyes next to his, placing a kiss on those wet pink lips, running his hands through his hair, then down his long back. Gabriel frowns, distracting his thoughts encase the towel shows his thoughts.

"No... Not really. I needed to be woken up." Sam replies absent-mindedly, picking up the same book to help clear the smoke. He opens the oven to check the oven.

"Give it to me straight, Doc. Did my cookies make it?" Gabriel jokes around again, feeling very uncomfortable as he catches Sam staring at him again. Sam clears his throat, "They're dead. Sorry, man."

"Shit. I knew I couldn't cook."

"Does Ria cook for you then?" Sam eyes around the room carefully, and Gabriel realises that he's checking to see where she is.

"She left. Had to get to some audition."

"Is she a model?" Sam enquires.

"Sometimes," Gabriel admits, not liking his room mate's ways of earning money. She's stripped off once too many times for his liking, letting men take picture after picture of her while she wore so little. "She's mostly an actress."

"How did you meet?" Sam raises his eyebrows but his voice shows no emotion.

"Old friends. She's not my girlfriend." Gabriel blushes, "I mean, not that you'd care but... she's not. I don't like her in that way."

"Does she know that?" Sam raises his eyebrows, giving an unbelieving look of doubt. God, those eyes.

"Yeah. We do this thing where we pretend to stop nosey neighbours sticking their noses in. She thought you were bothering me earlier."

"I was." Sam says tiredly.

"Not even a little, Kiddo." Gabriel chuckled, smiling his crooked smile at Sam, who gives him the ghost of a smile back. "Maybe I ought to put some clothes on." Gabriel adds, feeling very exposed and he's worried he's not going to be able to control his thoughts and actions if Sam doesn't stop looking at him like that. Sam nods a little bit, almost sadly but Gabriel thinks he's imagining that part.

"Wait here? Least I can do is make you a coffee or something. A salad?" Gabriel asks, suddenly worried that Sam will say no.

"I think you have some explaining to do." Sam says, but he takes a seat and the table, actually glancing down at the book in his hands.

Gabriel grins as he shoves on his clothes. Things were starting to look up already.

* * *

Sam had awoken to the sound of a fire alarm blazing into his apartment. It was getting dark and he rolled out of bed, swearing like a sailor and rubbing his headache away. He rushed into the hallway, where the smell of smoke worsened and banged on the next door neighbours door. He however, was not expecting to run right into the very man he's swore he was going to avoid for the remainder of his life.

He didn't mean to say yes to Gabriel asking for him to stay. He wanted to go home. Read a book. Eat something. Sleep. Be alone but something about Gabriel's puppy dog eyes and hauntingly confident smile had him say yes. Heck, he hated the guy for lying to him but the very least he owed him the chance to explain.

And although Sam hated to admit it, the guy looked hot as hell in a towel.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam nestled into his pillow, breathing in the gorgeous smell of spearmint and chocolate. He blinked at the harsh light and rolled on his side, only to sit upright because his pillow didn't smell like spearmint and it certainly didn't move. Events of last night poured into his mind; Gabriel, talking, watching a film, falling asleep? Sam was sure he'd fallen asleep in his clothes, which when he checked, were still on.

It wouldn't be the first time he'd woken up in a strange place to find his clothes missing. Dean loves practical jokes. They stopped getting amusing to Sam about the same time his brother fried his laptop and served it with syrup on, after Sam had scratched Dean's car in an attempt to break the radio. It wasn't even a big scratch.

Gabriel was resting on Sam's shoulder, his floppy puppy hair tangled and messy, his feet tucked up into the couch and one arm resting dangerous high on Sam's leg. But he looked cute, so Sam let it go. It was the most physical contact he'd had since Jess, and it felt good to have a warm body wrapped around his own. Even if said body had bony elbows.

He heard a vibration in the apartment, which still smelt vaguely like burnt cookies and checked his pockets, remembering he'd left his phone in his jacket. Slowly, he shifted Gabriel gently to not wake him (thank God for heavy sleepers) and stood up from the couch to reach his phone. Gabriel stirs and stretches out his feet, reminding Sam of a cat. He checks his phone; 10:14am. Shit, work is going to kill him! He's about to make coffee for Gabriel `sort of breakfast when his phone rings again, Dean's name popping up on the screen. He walks into the nearest door and finds the bathroom and clicks accept.

"Hey Dean, look, now's not a great-"

"Sammy! Where are you?" Dean says, sounding pissed.

"Uhh. At home, why?"

"You lying bitch. I'm at your apartment and you're not answering."

Shit. Dean couldn't see him.

"Okay, I'm with the.. landlady. She's sorting the rent with me."

"Colour me fucking surprised; you're lying. goddamnit, Sammy. Get home now."

"Geez. Fine. Wait in the lobby, I'll be there in a minute."

Sam ran his hands through his hair, sorting it out. Forget the coffee, he nudges Gabriel who groans and sits up, raising an eyebrow at Sam through sleepy, hazy eyes.

"Mornin' Kiddo. I must admit, I'm not a massive fan of morning sex- mostly the morning part- but I think I'll make an exception for you." He grins cockily as Sam pouts.

"Maybe later... I mean. Got to go, see you later?"

"What? Right sure."

Sam bobs his head from side to side, trying to decide whether it would be proper to kiss him goodbye. Perhaps not. Especially when his angry brother is waiting for him. He sighs and opens the door to the apartment, coming face to face with an extremely pissed off Dean.

* * *

Dean wasn't stupid; Sam waking up in the early hours of the morning. Not being home. Lying about where he was. Lying about where he's not. And now coming out of an opposite apartment with crinkled clothes, a bed head and a happy expression.

"Sammy, you sly dog!" Dean laughs, giving his brother a quick hug as he slams shut the door.

"Uhh. Hi, Dean. How have you been?"

"Awesome Sam, just awesome. Long time no see."

"Yeah. Sorry about that, rough few months with y'know. Jess. Do you want to go get some breakfast?"

"Worked up an appetite?" Dean winks, nudging Sam on his elbow.

"No Dean, it wasn't like that."

There's a creaky sound from behind them, they both turn at the same time, hands in a place to protect themselves when a grinning man peaks out from behind the door.

"Hey boys. It was sooo not like that. Sam, you forgot this." Gabriel throws out Sam's jacket before raising his eyebrows and shutting the door behind them. Dean turns to Sam. "Dude!"

If looks could kill, Dean would have been bacon.

* * *

They end up sat at a grubby diner, eating bacon with eggs. Sam mooched around with his, flicking it from one side of the plate to the other. Dean flirted with the hot server and stared at Sam.

"Come on." Sam finally snapped. "Let me have it!"

"Have what?"

"The speech. The 'I've probably had more ass than a toilet seat'. The teasing. The jokes. Come on! Get angry, get happy, whatever."

"He's your type." Dean muttered, "Nerdy, hot in a dorky kind of way, totally out of your league."

"My type? Dude, I don't have a type!"

"Come on Man! Kate, Jess, now pretty angel boy."

"He's not a pretty angel boy!"

"You so have a type."

Sam glared at Dean, tapping his hands angrily on the table, grabbing the salt from the table and swapping it around in his hands impatiently.

"Look. I just. I don't know! Everything with Jess just made me hate all that stuff."

"Now you sound like me! Whiny bitch."

"You're such a jerk." But Sam was starting to laugh now, grinning as his brother wolfed down his breakfast.

Dean had been given a few weeks vacations, which meant something had happened. The last time Bobby- Dean's boss at the scrap yard- had given him a day off, their Dad had died. Stroke. Dean had accepted, only to go missing for two weeks and wind up on Sam's door step later, drunk out of his skin and crying.

"What happened?" Sam asks kindly, trying hard to remain calm. What now? They had no known family left, since all their family seemed to be dead. The thought of Dean being ill made Sam want to throw up, his blood raced and the diner became uncomfortably hot.

"Relax! Nothing. All's cool." Dean assures him, grinning as their sever returns, slipping a piece of paper onto the table. "The names Crowley." He smiles, sliding the piece of paper across, "Call me, Moose." Dean's mouth couldn't open any wider, as Sam is hit on by a British man wearing an apron. Sam stutters his way through a few sentences but fails miserably. He slips the paper into his pocket when the man leaves, but scrunches it up first.

"No way, Sammy boy. You're not getting all my game!"

Sam is too speechless to answer. Holy crap, what is wrong with the Universe lately?

* * *

"Benedict Cumberpatch?"

"Dean."

"Tom Hiddleson?"

"Dean."

"Chris Pine?"

"Dean!"

"Just tryin' to figure out if we're on the same page here."

"The gay page?"

Sam was tiered of this 'who would you bang game' with a new set of rules. He wanted to go home. Maybe call round to Gabe's house. His tone sounded light but Gabriel seemed a little off. Sam did run off with another man, who Gabriel wouldn't know was his brother. But how could Sam get over there while Dean was there?

"Got any plans while you're here?" Sam asked politely.

"Nope, I'm all yours."

Sam sighed. This was going to be hell.

* * *

Gabriel leans over, his pearly pink tongue rolling over his lips to wet them. Sam slides his hands up his arms, his warm skin smooth and soft. He pauses in front of Sam's mouth, teasingly hovering, waiting for Sam to break. His warm breath on Sam's lips so taunting he reaches forward, pressing his palm into the back of Gabe's head to crush their mouth together. Their kisses desperate and quick, panting in between until Sam can't breath any more. Gabriel swings his leg over Sam's hips, pressing both legs together to make him moan.

His hands reach under Sam's shirt, pulling up the hem to expose his hard muscles underneath. His finger trace over them, as Sam's nibbles along his neck and plants tiny, harsh kisses on his collarbone. Gabriel's noises are beautiful; rough and choked groans into Sam's ears. Sam leans back on the bed, allowing Gabriel to follow him, tugging off his shirt before meeting him at the lips.

"Sammy." He whispers. "Sam."

Sam opens his eyes, waking up to the rickety Impala driving him along back to the apartment, Dean taking his eyes off the road to wake him up. The moment Dean is occupied, Sam's taking a visit to his neighbour.

**Hi! Thank you to all my followers who have reviewed and been so helpful! Will update another chapter soon. Next chapter is Gabriel & Sam but also Dean meeting a certain blue-eyed brother. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! I tried really hard with this chapter. It was difficult to write for me so I hope you like it! Thank you so much for all your reviews and handy tips and alerts. I love you all and I send you all metaphorical pie!**

Castiel let himself into Gabriel's apartment, finding his brother asleep on the couch, laptop still running and notebooks lay around him like blankets. A few pens were littered around, dying the cushions with ink blotches. Cas smiles at his older brother, ever the immature one. The author who drools when he sleeps.

"Gabriel." Castiel says softly, "Gabriel." he shakes his shoulder, waking the snoozing man.

"Arghh." Gabriel groans, rolling over onto his side to ignore Castiel.

"Wakey wakey. Rise and shine. Get your lazy butt out of bed."

"Arrghhhh." He complains even more as Castiel draws open the curtains, allowing light to flood the room.

"Come on. I didn't come all the day here from school to talk to the back of your head."

"Cassie. Shush, would ya?"

"You have work to do."

"Hellooo, self employed author." Gabriel turns onto his other side, shoving a pillow over his eyes to block out the sun light again. "Leave me alone, you ass."

"There's no need for profanity, Gabriel. I am merely waking you up. Would you like some coffee?"

"Uhh mhh. Three sugars. Extra cream."

"I am quite aware of how you take your coffee by now. I appreciate you letting me stay here for a few weeks." He adds as an after thought. School was harder than he had expected. His fellow students followed orders like robots and were strongly competitive. Each person had to achieve the highest grades. It wasn't enjoyable but was stressful. A few weeks away, staying with Gabe, was heaven in Castiel's eyes. He'd been looking forward to being free for ages, counting down the days in his head. Willing the days to pass faster.

Gabriel smelt the fresh coffee being brewed, sickly and rich. Castiel must have brought round his own coffee, such a pretentious little shit, Gabriel thought to himself. He squeezed his eyes shut but couldn't go back to sleep. Images of Sam rose into his mind, his colourful eyes and long hair. How good that hair would feel if he could run his hands through it and... Well, that's a whole other dream.

Castiel set a mug down next to him, with foamy coffee that smelt disgusting. Gabriel never liked the bitterness of coffee but it kept him awake. When you ran on little sleep and sugary food, staying awake was a lot harder than it was for the average person.

"I was under the impression your room mate would be here."

"Ria? Nah. She left at the first opportunity. Like always."

"Is it nice here?"

"Yeah, he is."

"Excuse me?" Castiel tilted his head to the side, squinted and trying to figure out what Gabe had just said. A habit that Gabriel had tried to stop years and years ago but Cas couldn't kick the habit.

"Don't worry about it. It's fun here. A little quiet at times when I'm not cooking." The confusion on Cas' face deepened. Gabriel had a tendency to confuse his brother with the simplest things, yet things like The Pituitary Gland and the human feet didn't. It was like he barley spoke human half the time. Gabriel shoved the pillow from his face but thought about replacing it back once he saw Castiel was wearing a fucking trenchcoat.

"Come on you muttonhead, trenchcoats are not haven't been cool since... forever! Why are you wearing one?" He complains noisily.

"I find it serves good purpose. I am dry and warm. Is that not the point?"

"Cassie. You need to get laid. And no man is going to want to jump on your train if you wear that raggedy old thing."

"I am perfectly capable of deciding that on my own."

Gabriel crocked one eyebrow up in disbelief to his brother. He looked older everyday and truthfully, Gabriel knew the guy could get a date easily if he tried. A little clean up, a nicer set of casual clothes. It was like Castiel wore the same outfit thousands of times. Suit. Trench coat. Sorted. Castiel had dark brown hair and intense blue eyes, the two brother looked completely different. Gabriel would have liked Cas to have some aspect of him. His love for books, his sweet tooth, his eyes. Something for his little brother.

"Fine. It's good to see you buddy."

"You too." Castiel takes a sip of his mug, which is filled with tea rather than coffee. He makes Gabriel a plate of toast -which they split- before Castiel decides to head out to give Gabriel a chance to work even when he didn't ask for quiet. Gabriel stretches out his laptop and sorts through a pile of paper; draft copies of his book. He wasn't hug on planning but was more of a rewrite author. His stories weren't famous but he loved to write. It gave him the freedom to invent whatever he wanted and make people do whatever he wished.

He worked straight for most of the day, stopping to retrieve some food and drink. He needed to finish the new draft soon or it would take him ages.

Mid fight scene, there was a light tapping on the door. Gabriel waited for a second, then stood up to answer it. Castiel had sorted the apartment out a little more, unpacked a shelf of books, gone through the cupboards. Now, the more disorganised thing was the desk which is littered with pages of work. He neatens up a few piles but gives up when there's another knock on the door.

"Ump. Coming!" He calls, hoping it's the giant come back again. Sam left in such a rush yesterday morning with his 'date' or whatever. Not that Gabe cares, he decides. If it's Sam. he'll slam the door in his face and never talk to him again. Who the fuck spends the night and then leaves with another man? Oh hell, James didn't count. Gabriel never liked him in the first place.

Gabriel opens the door. _Think of the devil and he shall appear. _He thinks bitterly at the sight of an anxious looking Sam. He smiles sheepishly. "Hi, Gabe." Pause.

"Can we maybe talk about earlier?" Sam suggests but for whatever reason; all the annoyance of being deserted by not only his best friend but his one-date-but-really-like-him-friend or that he's tired of the whole day and isn't in the mood to be made excuses to again, Gabriel gets mad.

"Yeah. We could have talked about earlier. Earlier. You can't just swan off and then leave me with no explanations why, with another freaking man! You're just a great big bag of dicks, Sam Winchester."

"I know." He agrees soothingly, "I know. And you have every right to get angry at me. That was my brother, Dean. The man I was with. He arrived early yesterday and I didn't want to explain who you were. Because I don't know. And he didn't know. I wanted to make you coffee, in the morning, and sit and eat breakfast with you. I'm sorry."

Gabriel takes in a minute to consider the situation. His brother. And he wanted to stay. And here Sam is, apologetic and nice. Goddamnit.

"Well," Gabriel says slowly, letting Sam squirm for a minute. "You'll just have to make me coffee another time." He grabs the edge of Sam's shirt collar and tugs him towards his own lips, kissing him while pulling him inside. Sam gasps in surprise but thankfully doesn't pull away but steps closer to Gabe, circling his hands around his waist.

Gabriel pulls him inside, slamming the door shut as he presses Sam against the wall, trapping him in a long, deep kiss. Their lips part and Sam pulls back to moan when Gabriel hips press against his own. Gabriel grins, then traps his moan with another kiss. Sam is hesitant but not pulling away, Gabriel takes that as a good sign. It only then occurs to him that Sam may never have actually kissed another man before.

Sam's hands finally relax a little as Gabriel plants kisses along his collar bone and neck, his hands circling the hem of Sam's jeans. "I thought," he pauses to catch his breath, "You were with another guy all day. Imagining what you were doing was torture, honestly." Sam grins and playfully tugs at Gabe's hair.

"God, you could have been doing anything." Gabriel says softly into Sam's ear, occasionally kissing him to keep him happy, Sam tries to quiet him down but Gabriel is enjoying keeping Sam waiting. His face is flushed red, hair tangling already, swollen lips wet and his eyes are glowing, he looks sexy as hell.

"I kept thinking of you with another guy, kissing him, touching him when it should have been me." He runs his hands down Sam's shirt and stops just at the belt of his trousers. Sam bites his lip to stop any sounds escaping. "Should I keep you waiting, Sammy-boy.? Like you did today..." Sam shakes his head, unable to form words. "Good." Finishes Gabriel before kissing him again, much faster this time with more urgency. He forces Sam's lips apart, running his tongue along to dampen them.

He slides his hands right up Sam's shirt, tracing his muscles easily until Sam tugs off his shirt and starts to unbutton Gabriel's. His hands are shaking slightly from nerves but Gabe pretends not to notice. Skin to skin contact makes Gabriel want to quicken the process. He's getting harder and this isn't even the best part. He breaks away once more, making Sam pout in protest.

"Sam, do you want to-"

Sam's response his to brush his hands over Gabriel's tight front of his pants, making him curl his back and whimper. "Shut up." he commands, throwing Gabriel's t-shirt across the room. He undoes the top button of Gabriel's pants, about to pull them down when the door opens.

"Oh." Says a very deep voice. Gabriel turns around to see his kid brother, holding two take out pizza boxes in his hands. "Hello. I assume you'll be staying for dinner?" Castiel says, walking towards the kitchen as if he hadn't just walked in on his brother doing something dirty with some stranger. Sam blinks, neither of the two men move. That, however, is no better than moving since Sam's hands are hovering near Gabriel's underwear and Gabriel's hands are gripping Sam's hair.

They pull away from each other eventually. "Hey Cassie, this is Sam. He's a friend. "

"I am no longer a child. I am fully aware that you two are about to engage in sexual activities someone wouldn't do with merely a friend." He has the decency to act a little awkward, "Would you like me to leave so you can continue?"

Sam says no at the same time Gabriel says yes. Sam turns back to Gabriel as he pulls on his t-shirt again. Gabriel doesn't bother with his. "Dean will be wondering where I am." He says gently, "I only dropped by to 'grab some sugar'."

"How romantic." Gabriel jokes, smiling at him, "Okay, okay. Although, we have pizza if you guys wanted some." Castiel points to the boxes as if it weren't obvious.

"Really?" Sam asks, "Dean and I could join you?"

Gabriel shrugs, "Cassie here could use making some new friends. We won't say anything to Dean, just neighbours having a welcome to the building pizza."

Sam hesitates for a second then replied, "Okay, sure." He says with little conviction, "What's the worst that can happen?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey, sorry for the long update waiting! Lots of exams. New chapter should be up soon. Thank you so so so much for all the favourite and alerts and reviews They all mean so much to me and I love you all enormously More than Castiel likes burgers. More than Gabriel likes lollipops. More than Dean likes dying. More than Sam likes books. You're all awesome. Hope you enjoy the new chapter... **

Dean didn't take a lot of convincing to go once he heard that there would be food. Dean didn't just pass up the opportunity for free food, especially pizza. He threw on a jacket; a brown one that had once belonged to their Dad, and shoved him feet into some shoes. He didn't mention Sam's newly flushed look or swollen lips but he could tell. He wasn't stupid.

Sam seemed nervous, running his hands through his hair and fidgeting from one foot to the other while Dean got ready. He grabbed some beer from the fridge and waits by the door. "His brother is there. Gabriel's brother. I think his name's Castiel but Gabriel calls him Cassie."

"Cassie, bit girly. He hot?"

"Dean! He's straight!" Sam complains.

"Did he say the words, 'I'm straight?' to you?"

"Well no but-"

"No buts! Unless they're mine and him that is…"

"Dean."

"Gay until proven straight, that's my motto."

"I thought your motto was hump anything that moves."

"Mottos change, people change, I've moved on, Sammy."

Sam refrained from pointing out that Dean was still the same Dean. "No sleeping with Castiel."

Dean threw up his hands in mock defeat, "I can't help it that I got the looks in our family. You got all the fucked up leftovers." Both boys grin at each other, happy to be joking around. Dean is finally ready to go and they both knock on the door at the same time, squabbling at the other. Gabriel opens the door to them. "Welcome to the neighbourhood!" he cheers in a high, delighted tone. Dean slaps his shoulders and walks in.

"Hey, I'm Dean. You're Gabriel right?"

"They call me Gabriel. I prefer to think of myself as a legend." Gabriel jokes, lightening the mood a little by joking. Castiel wonders out of the kitchen and his eyes fall on Dean. For a few minutes, they just stare at each other with an intensity that border lines hostile but finally, Gabriel speaks.

"Enough of the eye sex, Cassie. You're creeping us all out." Sam doesn't feel it's his place to mention that Castiel walked in on Sam and Gabriel doing much more than eye sex earlier.

"Hello, Dean." Castiel says gruffly, no longer looking at him but at the floor. Dean clears his throat loudly, "Hi. Cassie?"

"Castiel. My brother has an irritating habit of calling me a child's name."

"Tell me about it." Sam says, looking pointedly at Dean.

"Well… there's not much to tell. He's done it since we were kids and-"

"Shut it Cassie, he meant that in a rhetorical sense."

"Oh." Says the confused man. Gabriel takes a slice of pizza and tells them to help themselves to as much as they want. Dean is oddly quiet for a while, watching Castiel with interest. Dean leans over to Sam to talk to him. "I take back anything I said about not banging Cas."  
"What?" Sam hisses in outrage, "You can't sleep with him!"

"Too late." he turns to face Cas, putting on a charming smile and says, "Hey, Cas, you're new to the city, right. I was going to have a walk around tomorrow, explore some of the sites. Feel like coming along?"

Castiel looks stunned. "As in, spending the day with you?"

"And my car."

Gabriel watches Castiel with amazement as he tilts him head to one side, observing Dean carefully. "I would be fine with that arrangement. It would give my brother a chance to work."

"Work…?" Dean says in a mocking tone, elbowing Sam. Sam moves away from him, budging closer to Gabriel who grins. Suddenly, Gabriel's phone starts playing the tune of 'Asia, Heat of the Moment' and he picks it up, pressing the red button to silence it. "Ria." he shrugs and they continue to eat pizza.

The evening goes well, with Dean mostly naming movies and Castiel saying he'd never seen them. Dean's outraged Gabriel had never taken his brother to see _Star Trek _or _Obliteration. _Sam sits in silence, watching Gabriel and then pretending not to watch Gabriel when he looks at him. It's tiring and he feels his eyes getting heavier and heavier, making it an effort to keep them open. Lately, he hasn't been sleeping much.

He leans against the coach arm, sitting on the floor and closes his eyes. Before he knows it, Dean is shaking him awake to go home. It's 2am. Castiel is asleep on the sofa and Gabriel is out of sight.

"He went to grab some cold water encase you didn't get up. I'm leaving and I will not be waiting up." Dean wiggles his eyebrows at Sam then grabs his keys and walks out. Sam blinks. Gabriel enters the room. Carrying a mug of water. He smiles at Sam. "Morning sleeping beauty, I was just about to wake you up with a kiss."

Sam shrugs, "I'd better go back to sleep then." Sam jokes but Gabriel steps forward and cups his chin, bringing his lips to meet his own, soft and gentle. Sam sighs into him, letting their chests touch and his hands curl around his neck. Gabriel's lips are softer than before and the kiss is over quickly. When he goes to leave, he turns back to say goodnight but Gabe his already disappeared back into his room. It's a weird life.

Dean, true to his word, has gone to bed when Sam returns home. He's in the spare room, which Sam made up for him, and Sam heads to his bedroom. Staring at the ceiling for hours until it's light enough to see. He doesn't remember what he thinks about. He climbs into the shower, turns on the heat and has a wash, brushing his teeth while still in the shower.

Dean doesn't even wake up until noon when he's left so Sam scribbles a note to Dean, letting him know he's gone to work. Working at the local museum had its benefits, for one, there wasn't a lot of work evolved that meant Sam worked long hours. But the job he was given were rewarding and often he'd be left working on a project for months.

Sam liked his job. But he'd never felt as though he'd be doing it for the rest of his life. Maybe he'd study to be something else. He always regretted turning down his invitation to attend Harvard and study law because he'd wanted to be close to Dean. It took everything in him to say know but it was worth it. To this day, Dean never discovered he'd rejected such an opportunity. He'd met Jess at an open evening there, she showed him around the campus and afterwards he'd asked her out on a date. Simple dating. Nothing complicated. To begin with.

The receptionist; a young, loud girl called Meg smiles at Sam as he walks in, giving him a small flick of her wrist as a hello. Sam says hi to her but doesn't receive a reply. Later on during the day, he gets a phone call from Dean.

"How's the date going?"

"He stares a lot. Cute eyes. Great teeth. Doesn't know a lot of modern-day movies. It's awesome."

"I hate you."

"Nah, you're just jealous because you can't score with guys and I can."

"Do you have to be such a jerk all the time?"

"You're such a little bitch." Dean replies light-heartedly. "I was just calling to give you some information about your lover-boy..."

"He's not my lover-boy." Sam responds immediately, too loudly in the hushed room. He glances up but no one is about.

"He's an author, yes?"

"Yes."

"So what has he written?"

"Books. Words. I don't know, he clamped up last time I tried to ask."

"Get this. I was talking to Cas, and he says that Gabriel writes under a false name. Loki. Loki Milton. Recognise the name? He wrote the series of 'The trickster' with all the demons and angels. Dude, you freaking love those books."

Sam was speechless. He had loved those books. Still kept his collection. Jess had always hated them, Dean refused to read them. Last time he had read them he'd discovered that the author planned to write another book, he'd called Dean and told him the news, Dean said some very abusive few words back at him before hanging up the phone. There was no chance Gabriel wrote those books. The second name must be a coincidence. And the profession.

Gabriel wrote _The Trickster_? Sam scratched his nails against the notepad in front of him, denting the paper. He listened to Dean speak with Castiel for a little while, then back to the phone.

"Cas says that Gabriel is working at home today. We'll be gone most of the day; longer if I get what I want." Sam pulls a face at the phone before saying anything back.

"Fine, I won't wait up. You're not to bring Castiel back to my place, okay? In fact, no one but you can come into my apartment without my permission."

"Can I-"

"No." Sam says.

There's a whine from the other side of the phone and then Dean's back, "Fine." He grumbles, "See you soon. Alone. Go see Gabriel!" He hangs up the phone before Dean has another word to say about his neighbour. Sam checks his clock. 4pm. He usually doesn't leave until 6 but no one would care, it's not as though anyone comes into his office throughout the day. Just encase, he scribbles a little note and pins it to the screen of his computer, saying he's had to go pick up his brother.

He walks out and into his car before picking up the phone to call.

"Hey, it's Sam."

"Hi, Kiddo! What's up?"

Sam considers lying, "I left work early. Are you busy?"

"Not for you." Gabriel says happily, "How long are you going to be?"

"Not long. 15 minutes tops." Sam hesitates, "You told me you were an author, right. What books did you write?"

There's a pause on the phone, "Oh, just some low-key series. You'e probably never heard of them. The... Hold on, a sec. I've got another call."

Blaring music of 'The nutcracker' starts playing through the phone. Less than 20 seconds later, he's back. "Aren't you going to take it?" Sam asks.

"Nope, it's only Ria."

"Have you spoken to her since she left?"

"Nope, she's the one that left without saying goodbye. Why would I want to talk to her now?"

Sam doesn't have an answer so he says goodbye and hangs up, pulling the car into gear and heading home. It crosses his mind that he's practically just booty called Gabriel. Sam grins to himself in the car, ignoring the looks he gets from other people outside. He's happy for the first time in a long time. He's nervous about seeing Gabe but that's nothing.

* * *

The second he knocks on the door, all his relaxation disappears. The Gabriel opens the door, all his worries disappear. He smiles and Gabriel pushes up onto his tiptoes, kissing Sam gently on the mouth before pulling away.

"Hello, Gorgeous." he says, winking at him. His hair is pushed back and shines gold in the light. All attempts of pretending not to be turned on by him. Pressing his hands against his chest, Sam pushes him back into the room, his breath becoming shaky as he goes. When inside, Gabriel allows himself to be shoved down onto the sofa, where Sam leans down and holds either wrist to one side.

"Hey." He says through gritted teeth, kissing his jaw line quickly.

"You're affectionate today?" He questions, Sam draws back. "That's a good things." Gabriel twists a curl of Sam's hair around his fingers. He runs his fingers down the sides of Sam's face and bobs his nose. Sam slips one knee on either side of Gabriel hips, sliding his hands up his shirt, tracing the bumps in his spine. His mouth hovers over Gabe's, then he surges forward and sucks on Gabriel's lower lip. Gabriel runs his hands up Sam's thighs, over one layer away from the skin.

Gabriel runs his tongue over his lips as he pulls back, teasing Sam to no end. He runs his fingers through Gabriel's fringe, pushing back the hair to the side. "I'm sorry we were interrupted yesterday." Gabriel mutters, thinking back that far. Was it only a few day ago that he met Sam? Sam stares at him as if wondering the same thing, then smirks. There's a moment of silence, where Sam leans forward to kiss Gabriel again, his hands tracing over the muscles through Sam's shirt.

Quickly, Gabriel pushes Sam to the side of the sofa, punning down his arms and resting Sam's head on the edge of the sofa, giving him space to stretch out his- extremely long- legs. Gabriel runs his arms down to pull Sam's shirt up to be around his neck, kissing down his chest to give satisfactory moans from Sam. There's another silence as Gabriel pulls away, just as his phone starts to ring. He growls angrily, pulling it from his pocket. He tosses the phone across the table next to them. Sam can see it's Ria.

"Fourteen times today. She's not getting the message, is she?"

Sam sighs, grabbing the phone from the table. "Answer it." he tells him, feeling sorry for the girl.

"No."

"Answer it." Sam repeats, shaking the phone out.

"No, I'm not going to talk to that stuck-up, selfish-" Sam clicks the answer buttons, pressing the phone to Gabriel's ear.

"Bitch..." Gabriel finished, giving Sam an almost annoyed look before taking the phone. "What do you want, I'm kind of on top of something right now." He winks at Sam, his face dropping as Ria speaks. Her voice is too low for Sam to hear but Gabriel's face is stricken and he stands up slowly, releasing Sam from his hold. He turns to face him.

"Kiddo, can you please put on channel 7 for me?" His voice is blunt and serious, Sam jumps up and switches on the TV. On screen is an interviewer, sat with a ginger, willowy women who Sam barley recognises, wearing a posh dress and a lot of make up. She looks younger than before, very fragile. She smiles easily at the camera.

"Of course I know who the author is. His real name is Gabriel Milton. He's twenty-seven and was born in Nebraska. Like me."

Sam's heart jumps. Sometime in the sentence, Gabriel dropped the phone onto the floor. He stands, unmoving, watching the screen. All the colour has drained from his face.

Gabriel struggles to control his emotions at listening to his former best friend spill all his secrets. His stomach rolls over. He feel sick. She knows the real reasons why he hadn't released his real name, or any other information. She knows what his will do to him. His father... Oh god, why? Her face is calm as she carries on.

"We've been best friends for all our lives. I helped him write the Trickster, got him to publish it. The main character is based on me as well." That lying little bitch, Gabriel thinks. "His writing is one of the things that made me fall in love with him. His charm, his fun games he likes to play."

"Games?" The interviewer checks.

"Oh yes. We've been dating for years now but we have a certain understanding. Gabriel likes to trick people you see. He's actually quite the trickster himself. Very far off an angel though." She smiles so dainty, her lines rehearsed to perfection. Her acting, as it turned out, is better than Gabriel ever thought.

"He's a big flirt, Gabe. Likes to shake things up. So he tries it on with other people. Flirts. Sleeps with them. Pretends to like them. Countless times he's done it."

"And the people he brings home, do they know?"

"Never. They're all so stupid, so desperately and hopelessly falling for him. That's what makes it so fun for little games, pretending to be someone else. That's why he used a fake name for the books. So people wouldn't know who he really is."

"Poor girls." The interviewer remarks, sounding emotionless.

"Poor men, you mean. Usually at least. Like I said, Gabriel likes to shake things up in the bedroom. And he just loves the challenge." Her voice was triumphant, almost proud. "He asked me to leave after I accidentally ruined one of his new toys. Sam Winchester, I think his name was. Cute, tall, utterly adorable. And utterly pathetic. Just his type. Gabe's been telling me he's such the little cutie, so eager to please. He'll be gone in no time."

She laughs, "He works at the local history museum. His brother's hot though apparently. Gabriel says he might give him a go afterwards."

Gabriel turned to Sam, shaking slightly from shock. And angry. And fury. And fucking betrayal._ His fucking best friend. _He turned to face Sam, who's eyes were wide and unblinking. His mouth was opened, his eyes filled with hurt. Gabriel steps forward to talk to him, but he moves away.

"Sam, I-" Gabriel starts, trying to find the words. Sam's breath comes out shakily, but it fucking hurts more than anything to hear him say it.

"Don't. Just don't bother. I'm not going to be some..."He pauses, his voice breaking. He tries to hide it. Badly. "Some trick. Okay? So don't."

"Sam, she doesn-"

"Then how did she know my name? How did she know those things? Fucking how!" Gabriel shakes his head; he doesn't have an answer to that. He watches Sam brush away his hair and stare at his in disbelief. "I wish I had never met you, Gabriel Milton."

And with that, he pulls open the door and slams it shut behind him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! New chapter. It's a little bit messy in places because I've had exams all this week. (Got to talk about supernatural in my English one though so not a huge loss). Thank you so much for all your reviews & favourites and follows. You guys are the greatest people and I love each and every one of you! So I hope you enjoy the chapter... **

Gabriel was so absorbed in watching Ria spill all his lies out to his fans that he didn't notice Castiel walk in from his date with Dean. Cas stood by the ajar door, listening to a woman he was sure he recognise but couldn't talk about his brother in a negative way. It worried him how Gabriel was sitting. Hands half way through his hair, elbows resting on knees. Sat pressed against the back of the sofa as if trying to escape. He hadn't seen Gabriel sitting like this since he was a child.

After waiting a few minutes, he turns off the TV. Gabriel doesn't say anything.

"Are you okay?" Cas asks him quietly, not moving his eyes away from his brother. He sniff like he's struggling not to cry. Gabe never cried when he was sad. He cried when he was scared.

"Fuck off, Castiel." he says softly, "Please."  
Castiel ignores his brother and gets him a drink, Gabriel sips the clear liquid and spits it out immediately.

"Fucking hell, Cassie. That's vodka!"

"I thought alcohol seemed appropriate giving the circumstances."

"What circumstances?"

Castiel doesn't answer. He knows better of it. Gabriel sighs and finally looks at him.

"Sam…" He trails off, his voice lost and frightened.

"He'll be fine. The Winchesters are a strong and," Castiel struggles to find the right word, "Efficient pair.

Whatever has happened, he'll be fine."

That doesn't help him feel any better. Gabriel knows that John Winchester- Sam's father- doesn't know about Sam's preferences towards men. Neither does any of his friends. How long will it take before they find this out? Gabriel's books are widely known by adults as well as teenagers. One person watching that or reading about it and the news would spread. Something like this. And all those things they said about Gabriel, about Dean, they could be true. They're lies mixed in with pieces of truth. Enough to make people sure that Ria really does know Gabriel. How the fuck did she get that information?

"Cassie, did anyone ring here? While I was gone? A woman probably, calling for me."

"I believe so. Your friend. Several times."

"What did you tell her?" Gabriel asks slowly, keeping his cool as Cas watched him carefully.

"She questioned me on how you were. If Sam had forgiven you. Then she asked me what his 2nd name was. Then I said goodbye."

Gabriel was almost relieved. Cas hadn't told Ria those things out of spite. At least he could count on his little brother. "It's okay." Gabriel said, mostly to himself. He grabbed the keys from his coat pockets, his laptop from the floor and his wallet. Scooting past Cas, he sprinted through the door, making sure not to glace in Sam's apartment's direction.  
He got into his car; Ria was going to be paid a visit.

Sam knew he wasn't in love with Gabriel. He also knew that he liked him too much for a guy he'd spent a few days with. Gabriel was perfect. And as it turned out, too perfect. A liar. God, Sam felt so fucking stupid. How could he have thought that Gabriel could have been telling the truth about his life? Sam had shared more with Gabe than he had with… anyone accept Dean and Jess. Actually more than them now. He'd thought Gabe would understand; he was protective over his brother, rebellious to their father, had weird relationships. He didn't care that Sam was a freak.

Now Sam knows why.

Fucking hell. Sam lay down on the couch, closing his eyes to the harsh light. The sad things was, Gabriel made Sam happy. In the past several days; his anxiety, headaches and depression had all seemed so far into his past he barely remembered them. Yes, a relationship didn't cure depression or anything like that but it distracted him. Made him feel more comfortable.

Him and Gabriel never had a relationship, he reminds himself.

Dean walks through the door, humming ACDC loudly, not noticing Sam's bad mood. He clicked open the fridge, grabbed himself a drink and wouldn't have seen Sam lying there if it hadn't have been for his ridiculously long legs dangling down.

"S'up, Sammy. What's the word?"

"Go away." Sam said back, exhausted at the thought of Dean.

"No can do, I'm stuck with you for the next few days, remember? So spill the beans."

Sam sighed heavily, wishing his brother wasn't so persistent.

"How was your date with Castiel? Sleep with him yet?"

"Nah, he's awesome though. Real cutie. In that messed up confused way."

Sam didn't reply. He wandered vaguely if Cas knew the whole time but thought against it. He could barley choke out to Dean his next sentence. "Gabriel is a prick."

Dean crooked an eyebrow up, "How's that?"

"He was just… using me for sex."

Dean's response was far from delicate, "So?"

"So?!" Sam coughed, "So, he lied to me, he used me, he… he humiliated me!"

"Did he specifically tell you he was looking for something serious? Or that he didn't want to ride you like the 6ft moose you are?"

Sam froze, "His girlfriend went on TV and told everyone I was gay!"

"Cool," Dean laughed, "You get to be on TV!"

"Dean, be serious for once. Dad could hear about it!"

"So what, Sammy? You've spent your entire life trying to rebel against Dad in everyway possible. He dealt with me like chicks and butts, so what's his problem with you liking dicks and not chicks?"

He didn't have a response to that. It wasn't as though Sam expected anything long-term with Gabriel, right? Maybe he'd gotten carried away. After all, they'd only been on one official date. One minor fire, three pizzas and a batch of cookies.

So what if Gabriel didn't want to be serious, or whatever?

Sam felt so guilty, a new wave of sickness washed over him. He checked the clock- he'd been gone for almost an hour. He couldn't remember anything other than a couple of moments. The programme would be over, Gabriel will have… left? Carried on writing? If he liked Sam even remotely, surely he'd be knocking on the door, wanting to talk to Sam and explain?

Of course not, Sam realises as he thinks it. It wasn't just Gabriel's confidence that he adores, it's also his lack of it. The way his eyes look lost. How he kissed him lightly at first, then harder when he become more comfortable. He could flirt but he took things slowly enough to make Sam feel safe. He'd give Sam

time to cool off, think of a plan. Not fight to have a conversation.

Sam watch Dean as he sat down, his brother seemed so cool all the time. He just got back from a date with a hot guy and he's acting like nothing happened. Sam would be there thinking about every little screw up he made or thing he said.

Nothing ever came easy for Sam.

He clicked open his mobile phone, tapped in a number and pressed the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Said the voice on the other side. Sam forgot he wouldn't have his number.

"Hi, Dad. It's Sam. Hope you're doing okay. Over the past year I broke up with my girlfriend, developed obsessive compulsive disorder, depressions, and am now dealing with the fact I'm gay."  
Sam didn't wait for his father to respond, he couldn't care less. His Dad was arrogant and self-absorbed. "Nice chat." He hung up and smiled at Dean's horrified expression.

"I'm going to hell, aren't I?"

Dean nods his head. Too stunned to speak.

Gabriel was beeped at by seven cars as he drove, he ran through two red lights and broke the speeding limit four times. He made it there in four hours; in a borrowed car. He was certain Cas didn't mind too much. He drove little. As long as he hadn't scraped the paint, he'd not blink an eyelash.

Thinking about it, driving when he was so mad probably wasn't the greatest idea but he calmed enough on the way there for his thoughts no to be so tangled. He knew exactly what he was going to say when he saw Ria.

The traitor had left her motel name and number on his voicemail. It had taken him two minutes to get directions.

He found the motel easily. It was flashy, fancy and fucking Ria all over. Over the top. God, being friends with her made Gabe see a different side of her. He thought she was dramatic, fun but really all she'd been was self-obsessed. Self-absorbed. He made excuses for her never being a good person. He was done with making excuses for her.

Receptionist. Asked for the room number. 11C. Third floor. Elevator. Door. Knock. No answer. Knock again.

Ria opens the door. Her hair is in tangles. Her mascara is running down her face. Her hand is curled around her mobile and she's got tear stains on her face. Whatever Gabriel had to say to her; whatever needed to be said, is replaced with fear. "Fuck, Ria. What's wrong?"

"Gabe! Cas… Cas called!"

"Cassie? What's that got to do with anything?" He's still angry, it's just diluted by Ria's sadness right now.

"Said you'd seen the programme, run off hours away. You shit, Gabe! I thought you'd been killed!"

She wraps her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. Her hands are icy cold. Gabe pushes her off him. Not too harshly but firmly enough for her to get the message. He's a dickhead but he doesn't hurt people for no reason.

"So what if I died, Ria? You probably wouldn't even notice!"

With a tug, she grabs him and pulls him inside. "Don't even fucking say that, Gabe! Just fucking don't!" More tears fall from her eyes, "I would care!"

"Because you care so much about me. That's why you went on TV and told them how much of a dick I am!" Gabriel shakes his head, "You care so fucking much you screw me over again and again and again. You fuck off and leave me alone!"

Ria's quiet for a second, taking a shaky breath. "I couldn't stay, not there with you."

"Why?!" Gabe yells, "Was it that difficult to know I like guys?!"

"YES!" she screams desperately. "IT WAS."

"Fucking why?!"

"_BECAUSE I'M IN LOVE WITH YOU._"

Gabriel shivers in the heat. "What?"

Her voice is cold too. "I'm in love with you. And I thought… I thought you loved too!"

"I do love you, Ria." Gabe says quietly, "You're like my sister. Or something. The sibling I didn't hate growing up."

Her mouth quivers, "You never brought a girl home. You sat with me, helped me, supported me. Everything."

"I was being your friend."

"I don't want to be your friend."

Quickly, on an impulse, she rushes forward and grips the edge of his collar, pulling over to kiss him. In surprise, he doesn't pull away and Ria takes this as encouragement. Her lips part and her hands curl on the hem of his t-shirt. Gabriel is surprised to feel nothing. It's not horrible but it's not pleasant either. Carefully, he steps back and smiles, "Ria, you're gorgeous. And definitely one of a kind. And any guy would be lucky to get you. But you wouldn't be lucky to get me."

Gabriel sighs because life could not get any more damn complicated. He's always the one who was fine was being alone. Solitude. In his world of make-believe and fictional character. He didn't care that they weren't real. They mattered to him. Lately, with Sam around, he liked the company. Hell, he adored the company of another person. Speaking real words to him. Knowing him. He'd missed that of Ria.

"I'm so sorry about the show. I was angry. Upset." Ria begins, "They asked me to come in and I said yes."

Gabriel tries to smile, pulling out his phone. "Checking the time." He explains.

"He hasn't called yet?" Ria says, wiping the black smudges from under her eyes. He always did prefer her without make-up.

"Nope." He tried to sound casual but failed badly. Sam was everything right in the fucked up world.

"I get it. Wanting to like someone hurts." Ria pats his shoulder, "You should go talk to him."

He turns to face her, "I forgive you, for publicly shaming me. I deserved it for hurting you."

"You didn't hurt me. I allowed myself to be hurt by something you couldn't control." She hesitates before smiling, "Least now I have have what every girl wants; a gay best friend."

"You've always had a gay best friend." Gabriel points out.

They say their goodbyes although it's a pleasantly awkward.

Gabriel heads back for the five hour- going by the speed limit- drive back to the house. Stopping to call Cas and let him know that he's alright and not dead. He can't help ask if Sam had called round but he's told no. He really screwed up this time. How many fires will be have to start before Sam comes to help him? He doesn't know.

* * *

Sam sits and waits. Until his hands are numb and his legs burn. His breath comes out in puffs of smoke. He cannot go inside. He needs to be out here, far away from Gabriel's apartment. Far away from Dean and his sanity.

The bench outside the apartment- perhaps not the best place to run. Honestly, there was no where else he wanted to be either.

He hears footsteps. Sees a man's face come into focus from behind the building's carpark. His eyes shining brightly, even when there's nothing to reflect. Golden.

Gabriel seems Sam sat, his cheeks, nose and ears an adorable pink shade. His eyes are glossy, his mouth parted from being dry. He's wearing nothing but a thin top, jeans and shoes. Clearly not dressed for the occasion. Men are not to be cute, or surely beautiful. Sam was both. And more.

"Sam-" He begins, moving closer to the shivering man who stands up slowly. Sam's hair falls over his forehead. Hanging down in waves.

"I don't care." Sam says, in a low voice.

"But-"

"I don't care." He repeats once more. And closes the distance between them. He grabs both of Gabe's hands, intertwining their fingers and pressing against him to warm his frosty skin. Their lips part in no rush, Sam's heated to his core. Gabriel pulls away first, curling up the side of his mouth and raising his eyebrow. "We should go inside."

Sam thinks about his options for a full second before deciding what he wants.

"Gabriel, maybe we could... go some place else. A little more private?"

Gabriel's smile turns into a full on grin. He leans forward, giving Sam a tiny kiss just above his lips before pulling him away from their apartments, brothers and lives.

**(I'm not 100% sure yet but the next-and most likely last chapter- may be a little smutty & rated M. I don't know because it depends on whether or not you guys would want some of that in there or if I can actually not giggle so much while writing anything! Any thoughts or complains, let me know. Thanks!) **


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS CHAPTER IS RATED M FOR SMUT. If you don't want to read, you can skip to the end where there's a short part with more storyline in or skip to the next chapter. Thanks!**

The motel was dusty and extremely worn out. It was close and just as cold inside as out. The rooms were deserted and the woman at the counter was polishing her nails and got varnish on the edge. They wandered into the room, arms and shoulders brushing one another. Sam felt silence tensing the room as the two men stood on opposite sides of the room. Sam watched Gabriel, waiting for him to say something. When he remained quiet, Sam sat down on the edge of the bed automatically and considered leaving. What was he doing here?

"Carefully, Samboy." Gabe told him, "Bringing me to a motel alone. Sitting on the bed. Might give a guy ideas."

Sam looked up at him, he stepped closer to the bed. Sam shivered in the cold. So he told himself. "What ideas?"

Gabriel crooked an eyebrow, stepping closer until he was hovering a step away from Sam, who stood up to face him. Stood up, he had to look down at Gabriel, he was smaller. But not as frail. Sam knew he couldn't hurt someone like Gabe.

"These." Gabe said with a sigh, closing the distance between them and kissing Sam on the mouth. He didn't wait to part Sam's mouth with his, he forced them open and curled his icy fingers around Sam's neck. Gabe tasted like sugar and popcorn, exactly how we should. He bit down on Sam's lower lip gently enough to not draw any blood and smiled as Sam's nails dug into his arm from pain. He smiled as Sam opened his colourful eyes. God, they looked darker than ever.

"Mmm." Gabe said, cut off by Sam kissing him gently on the lips again. "Sam.." He managed this time, but Sam silenced him. This wasn't the time to think. He felt uncomfortably hot.

"Sam." Gabriel said with certainly, pushing him back a little. "Stop it."

Sam leaned closer, "Stop what?"

Gabriel watched his emotions toy with each other. He felt Sam tense when he ran his fingers over his cheeks. _Stop distracting me._"I don't want to have sex with you because I can. I do like you."

Sam breathed in deeply, "I thought-"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it. Ria sounded like she meant it. You are one hell of a hottie, Sam. But that's not why I want you. Well, it's not the only reason."

_Want you. _Sam thought to himself. Gabriel liked Sam? "Good. Now that's settled..." Sam didn't have time to finish him sentence before Gabriel began to kiss him again, hard and fast. He pulled on the sleeves of Sam's jacket, pulling it off onto the floor. He broke way to see the buttons on Sam's shirt and swiftly undid each one, tugging of the shirt to revel the defined toned body underneath.

Sam stripped off Gabriel's top layer, then pulled him onto the bed. The tangle of limps edges back until Gabriel is leaning against the headboard, the cold wood on his spine. With a rough kiss, Gabe unbuckled the top of Sam's pants, feeling the hardened bulge underneath his knuckles. Sam groans into Gabe's mouth as the harsh denim of his pants is stripped away, leaving few layers between them.

With both men panting, beyond words already, Gabe decides to work quickly. He tugs at the ends of Sam's boxers, his erection pressing against the fabric. Sam is busy unzipping Gabe's own pants to notice- until Gabriel runs his fingers down the length, making his gasp from the touch. He digs his nails into Gabriel's back, as Gabe speeds up. "Fuck." Gabe breaths as Sam finally manages to get his own trousers and pants free and away from them both.

Sam felt like a kid again, unable to speak apart from the occasional whimper. Gabe was in control, muttering Sam's name as they explored each other. Finally, neither of them could hold on any longer and they came at the same time, moaning loudly before falling onto the bed, a mess of heat and sweat. Sam tingled all over from the other man's touch, his muscles loose and relaxed. Gabriel grinned at him, leaning over to kiss him one last time. Sam managed a smile, too exhausted to say any other than. "I like you too." Before drifting into a restless sleep.

* * *

Sam awoke with Gabriel's head inches from his face; in a soundless slumber. His hair was splattered across his face and in the morning light, he looked much younger. Last time, he couldn't even think. He'd had sex with Gabe. It was awesome. So he guessed they were... what? Dating? Friends with benefits. Hell, the benefits were bloody worth it but still. Boyfriends? Gabriel stirred in his sleep, the light streaming in from the unshut curtains disturbing his dreams. His eyes rested on Sam.

"This is heaven." Gabe said, nestling into Sam's arm, which was draped around his neck. Sam agreed, he didn't have any cares here. He was blissfully happy.

Gabriel looked up to Sam, "So, I was thinking. Maybe I would stick around for a little while. At the apartment, I mean. Not the motel."

"Well, it would save you a move." Sam said casually, trying not to smile at the sweet angel. He really looked like angels would.

"I was more thinking about the sex I could have if I stuck around." Gabriel joked, "Some of the men that live in my apartment are smokin'.

"I think those are just your cookies."

Gabriel laughed, shaking Sam a little. His small body was shaped around Sam's, keeping him warm.

"What do you think?" Gabriel asked, seriously for a second.

"Why wait until you're back in the apartment?" Sam said, equally serious. And quickly, he rolled over and kissed Gabriel. Everything perfect.

**Hi! Thanks for reading my story and for all the support. Next chapter is the epilogue with loose ends being tied up. Hope you liked the chapter! **


End file.
